Wise as Serpents
by harvesthands
Summary: "My tale is one that was comedy turned tragedy. There were laughter and tears. Joy and pain. Love and sacrifice. Life is a double-sided coin, and unfortunately for me I usually flipped and got the worser side. But pain is a platform and you can't get to where you need to be without it." The Story of Taygeta Mildred Byrd.


**Hello! So, I've had this story idea in my mind for years. i've gone back and forth between my OC being a Malfoy sibling or not but I usually come back to her being one, for several reasons that will be revealed later on. I will say one mow, is because I really wanted to explore Narcissa as a mother. I try to keep all characters from canon in character, and for Draco in particular, I've written the family dynamics, so that he still remains the way he is, still spoiled despite not being an only child.**

* * *

Taygeta Mildred Malfoy.

That was my name, or so I'd thought.

A bit of a mouthful, I know. The "elite" pureblood families have a tendency to choose the most ridiculous of names.

I prefer just Millie, as most people refer to me as.

Never heard of me, have you? I'm not surprised. My story is not a happy one, and most do not like to discuss it.

But it wasn't always that way.

You may have guessed, as soon as you heard my last name, my life was not always so miserable.

I had been raised by a wealthy family in a beautiful mansion. The second child and daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

My parents took excellent care of me. Mother pampered me and dressed me in the latest fashions. Father was overprotective. I attended all the balls held in pureblood society. I was taught French, Greek, and Latin. I had lessons in all forms of dance. I taught etiquette and all other proper things the wealthy families are taught are taught.

I don't say this to be arrogant but to recognize that I have a lot to be grateful for.

On top of all that I've mentioned, I had a little brother whom I loved, Draco Lucius Malfoy and an older sister, Aquila Lucilla Malfoy, who also loved and spoiled my brother.

Oh, him you know of? Again, I'm not surprised. If you are about Draco's age, and you search your memories, you may remember me, Draco's other older sister, as I am only two years his senior and a year younger than Aquila: You probably heard whispers of me, and as much as I would like it to be that you have only heard good things of me, I know this is unlikely. I've just about heard all the things folks whisper about me.

 _A dark haired Malfoy? Something's not right about that. Perhaps a illegitimate child of Lucius that they took in? I heard Narcissa had trouble bearing children._

 _Don't be ridiculous, her mother is a Black. She looks just like the other Black sisters, the muggle lover or the one that got thrown in Azkaban. Reckon she's bat-shit crazy like her aunt in Azkaban._

 _I heard she's a blood traitor. A muggle lover and complete embarrassment to her family. The way she acts, you'd never guess her good upbringing. Fools around with one of those Weasley twins too. Perhaps, both twins._

 _Hm. I wouldn't be surprised. But that's not what I've heard. I've heard she's the Dark Lord's whore._

 _I've heard that one as well. Maybe she is just like her aunt. Lestrange, isn't it?_

From the day I first entered Hogwarts, I heard whispers from those around me. However, none dared say any of it to my face. Well, all but one, but more on him later...

It all began when I sat on that stool and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"Malfoy, Taygeta." The whispering in the Great Hall stopped when my name was called. The first Malfoy to attend Hogwarts in a year. Most looked at me with curious eyes, all but two red-headed twins I had met on the train. One smirked and the other... looked angry. Most likely because I had told him my name was, 'Just Millie' and that my last name wasn't important when we had met on the train. It's not that I was ashamed of my family name, I just knew from their red hair and hand me down robes, that they were Weasley's. Mother and Father had warned me to stay away from Weasley's... which only intrigued me, of course and I had a feeling the twins would hate me if they found out I was a Malfoy. My curiousity got the best of me- I wanted to know why Mother and Father made them sound so horrible... so _off-limits_.

"Ah, another Malfoy." I heard the Sorting Hat's amused voice in my head."Oh, but you are quite different from the rest of them, aren't you? It has been only a year since we've had a Malfoy but much longer since we have had one like you. A fiery spirit, you have. Not studious enough for Ravenclaw. Loyal, but too vengeful for Hufflepuff. Perhaps, Gryffindor?"

My eyes widened.

I _had_ to be sorted into Slytherin. Mother and Father would be so disappointed. My heart sunk remembering their faces as they waved me off from Platform 9 3/4. The usually cold and emotionless Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's lips curved ever so slightly upward into a smile. So slight that anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed. My heart had soared and I'd grinned as the train pulled away.

I was determined to make them proud.

"Yes, Malfoy's usually are cold and emotionless but you, child, wear your heart on your sleeve." the Sorting Heart said, reading my thoughts.

"I have to be in Slytherin." I chanted again and again under my breath.

"You are determined, I suppose. Oh, but such passion and bravery. And what a temper you have. You would thrive in Gryffindor. Slytherin, you say? Yes, you could do well in Slytherin but not _as_ great as in Gryffindor. It seems I have no choice-"

My heart began to pound. This stupid talking hat was really going to put me in Gryffindor.

"-but to put you in... SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled across the hall and I let out a sigh of relief.

Making my way over to the Slytherin table, I glanced once more at Fred and George Weasley. George looked disappointed and Fred, even angrier than before. I looked away and held my chin up. It was better than disappointing my parents... right?

* * *

"So, it's Malfoy, eh? Well, you had me fooled. A true Slytherin through and through, I suppose." I heard a voice from behind me as I was leaving the Great Hall. I had eaten quickly and was the first out of the Great Hall.

And that was where it all started.

The majority of my peers in school were kind to my face and only talked behind my back, but only because of my last name and money. There were a handful of individuals who were genuine to me. A few friends and a few foes.

Whatever it is you may have heard about me, I think it is time I straighten it all out. It's time I tell my story and everyone know the truth. My tale is one that was comedy turned tragedy. There was laughter and tears. Joy and pain. Love and sacrifice.

There are always two sides to a coin because life is a double-sided coin. Unfortunately for me, I usually flipped and got the worser side of the coin more often than not.

But pain is a platform, and you cannot get to where you need to be without it.


End file.
